


【VD】龙 车

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 朋友点的龙车不是单纯的龙车魔人x魔人魔人x人都有从头到尾都只有VD！以上
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	【VD】龙 车

龙 车

对于Sparda血脉传承的两位双生子而言，打架，只是他们的另一种沟通交流方式。  
不管是两人之间根本不可能分出胜负的无伤大雅的更像是戏耍的打闹，还是把后背留给对方在一大群恶魔缝隙里穿梭的肆意碾压。  
随之而来会出现的问题，则是战斗过后无处发泄的过量的肾上腺素，于是他们找到了另一种十分有效且依然能成为交流方式的途径。  
做爱。

这天他们分别屠杀掉Behemoth和Empusa Queen之后，呜呜泱泱的低级恶魔们实在看起来十分消磨耐心，于是他们心照不宣地跃上半空——当然了年长一些的那位使用了某种黑科技以达到和孪生弟弟一致的高度。蓝与红的冷焰在空中炸开，刻进地面的双色图腾映照出膨胀扭曲的空气，刚才还黑压压的一片霎时间全部变成了噼里啪啦摔满一地的红色晶体。  
太快了。根本远远不够。  
恶魔的回路总是更加直白且忠于本能。蓝色与红色的恶魔十分自然而顺理成章地在空中扭作一团，裂开的口器中红与蓝的火光交融在一起，被高热灼烧的空气变成一层朦胧的滤镜，恶魔的口器狰狞地交错又分开，充满着攻击性但依然象征着恶魔独有的亲吻。那条从蓝色恶魔肩胛处延伸出来的细长器官灵活地缠住红色恶魔的一条腿，尖利的先端在纤细的脚踝上绕出一个充满占有意味的环。红色恶魔肌肉轮廓饱满的小腿上鳞片细细密密地舒张开来，露出在那之下红金的耀眼纹路。那条纤细的尾巴逆向抚过那些鳞片，红色恶魔的双腿发出一阵轻颤，脚趾蜷缩着情不自禁地用膝盖内侧箍住蓝色恶魔的腰。  
四对覆着坚硬且薄的膜翼层层叠叠裹在一起，蓝色恶魔的爪子在红色恶魔燃烧着的胸口留下印迹，然后滑进纤细得不像话的腰侧凹陷。  
蓝色恶魔的阴茎挤开生殖腔的裂缝，凸起的鳞片包覆着那条巨大的物体，鳞片间的缝隙间裹满黏糊的体液。他掐着红色恶魔纤腰下方连接着的臀部，爪子深深地陷进那两瓣结实而浑圆的肌肉中，翘成某个黄金比例弧度的阴茎试探着顶进臀缝中的肉穴。  
通常情况下恶魔的交媾只能在争斗分出胜负之后进行，战败的恶魔会分化出某个足以受孕的生殖腔。然而在足以标记固定伴侣的高级恶魔之间并不需要每次都煞风景地大打出手，对于他们而言相互间的争斗与撕咬都只是一种情趣。  
红色恶魔昂起头发出一声低吼，他头顶的焰火一瞬燃得更加猛烈。他用利爪抓住蓝色恶魔的肩甲，用力得甚至掐进了甲壳的缝隙之中。蓝色恶魔更加用力地钳制住红色恶魔的腰，抽出一半又再次顶进去的阴茎带出了一些透明的黏液，沿着红色恶魔大腿的表面的沟壑湿答答地滴落。  
如果这只是稀松平常的恶魔交配过程那么或许并没有专门记录出来供后世研究的价值，但是，蓝色与红色两只恶魔并不是纯粹的恶魔，他们拥有Dark Knight Sparda与他的人类伴侣两方的血缘。  
也就是说，他们并不能无限期地维持这种形态，并且其中之一的续航能力远远低于他的兄长。  
星星点点的红色光斑像烟花一般炸开，然后消散在紧紧拥在一起的恶魔四周。Dante感到了瞬间的恍惚，而再次顶入他体内的异物又突兀地把他拉回现实。  
他的兄长依然保持着恶魔的姿态，那根巨大且满是鳞片的阴茎正在已经变回人类身躯的Dante体内膨胀。过大的尺寸把肠道的皱褶撑得整个紧绷，甚至仿佛下一刻便会完全撑破，而恶魔的特性却暗中支使着让肉壁更加贴合地容纳那根巨大的物体。每一次的深入都几乎贯穿Dante的身体顶到咽喉，他几乎要被激起的呕吐感淹没。而那根阴茎的尺寸与表面密密麻麻的鳞片根本不需要任何角度，每一下平淡无奇的撞击都能凶狠地碾过紧靠着前列腺的内壁。每当他觉得自己即将厥过去的时候，强烈的快感又沿着末梢狠狠地轰炸他的神经中枢。  
“……Vergil…停、下——”  
他榨取出最后一丝清明唤着兄长的名字，然而得到的回应只是更加猛烈的撞击，暗蓝色的翅膀层层叠叠地裹着他的身躯让他无法挣脱。他再也控制不住全身持续不断的痉挛，只能神志不清地攀着兄长覆盖坚硬鳞片的胸口。蓝色的冷焰把他的肌肤灼得泛起薄薄的红色，恶魔的牙齿与爪子在他身上留下斑驳的痕迹，又瞬间被恢复得光洁如初。  
“——Dante！”  
恍惚中他听见来自蓝色恶魔低沉而有些微扭曲的声音，带着蓝焰温度的灼热体液喷薄着灌满他的全身，他发出一声短促而高亢的呻吟，浓烈的魔力在他的四周幻化成尖角的恶魔虚影。那根巨大的恶魔阴茎终于抽出了他的体内，失去支撑的同时他昏昏沉沉地向前坠落，然后摔进Vergil怀里。  
不再是被尖利鳞片覆盖的真魔人，而是终于恢复人类形态的兄长。  
“老天……”他软绵绵地挂在Vergil的肩膀上，有气无力地抱怨着，“我再也不想变成真魔人了。”  
他的兄长环住他的腰，手掌有些安抚地摩挲着他的脊背。  
“事实上，我觉得还不错。”  
这是Dante失去意识前听见的最后一句话。

-END-


End file.
